Rupert
Rupert is a WB200 android in Detroit: Become Human. Biography Pre-game WB200 #874 004 961 was a WB200 android utilized as an agricultural worker at Urban Farms of Detroit. After witnessing an accident involving another android, he panicked, deviated, and fled.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery His owner reported him as missing on October 11, 2036. With stolen money he acquired a forged driver's license with the name Rupert Travis. He also acquired human clothes. Rupert moved into an abandoned apartment near Urban Farms. It was full of pigeons, which he used to feed. On the walls, Rupert drew labyrinths and wrote "rA9", 2471 times by Connor's count. He kept a notebook filled with encrypted text and labyrinth drawings, which he hid in a wall behind an Urban Farms poster. On November 6, 2038, 11:36 AM, Rupert deactivated his LED (#9301) and removed it, leaving it in the bathroom sink. The Nest A neighbor called the police claiming to have heard noises from the abandoned apartment and seen a man hiding a LED under his cap. When Hank Anderson and Connor arrive to check on a possible deviant case and knock on his door announcing their presence and police affiliation, Rupert runs and hides in the apartment's ceiling. Connor can examine the room to find Rupert's fake ID and Rupert's Diary hidden in a cracked part of the wall under the Urban Farms poster. Connor can recreate events to find Rupert. When Connor finds him, he will run and Connor will chase him through Urban Farms of Detroit. He will then get cornered by Hank but pushes him off the building. If Connor continues to chase Rupert instead of rescuing Hank, he will run out of places to run. He will criticize Connor by saying that he is a traitor to his own kind and a slave to the humans. Hank will arrive and slap Connor for leaving him and cuffs, Rupert. Rupert says "RA9 Save me" and jumps off the building and destroys himself."The Nest" Last Chance, Connor If Rupert committed suicide, he later appears in Last Chance, Connor, in the Detroit Police Department Central Station evidence room, but is very badly damaged and unable to talk after jumping off a rooftop of Urban Farms of Detroit building. Connor probes his memory for the encryption key and reads his diary for information, which leads to Connor finding Jericho. "Last Chance, Connor" Crossroads If Rupert escaped, he will be seen inside Jericho in a tent watching over several badly damaged androids as they are being repaired by other androids. "Crossroads" Night of the Soul If Rupert did not die in "The Nest" and Jericho was attacked in "Crossroads", he will appear inside the church behind Simon."Night of the Soul" Appearance Rupert wears a baseball cap and a grey military jacket with patches on it. He has a bullet wound on the upper right side of his chest. Chapters * The Nest * Last Chance, Connor * Crossroads * Night of the Soul Behind the scenes *Rupert was portrayed by Richard Southgate, who provided his likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. Quotes * "rA9, save me..." - ''Rupert's last words before jumping off the rooftop and committing suicide. Gallery Rupert extras gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery "Rupert". Rupert extras gallery closeup head 36805889.jpg Rupert last chance face damaged.png|A close up on Rupert's appearance in the evidence room. Rupert Concept art.png|Concept art. Rupert Concept art 2.png|Concept art. Detroit_ Become Human™_20180924142257.jpg|Rupert inside Jericho in Crossroads. Detroit_ Become Human™_20180924174333.jpg|Rupert's badge on the side of his jacket. Notes * Rupert's outfit is similar to the fugitive outfit of Lucas Kane, the main character of another Quantic Dream game ''Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy. * All his appearances are determinant. * Rupert appears to have been recently shot in the right side of his upper chest, as there is a clear bullet wound leaking Thirium 310. This is shown on both his character model and in concept art. * Rupert is one of the androids that shows sympathy to animals, along with Ralph (possibly) and Connor (determinant). * Rupert is one of the deviant androids that hid in the attic to avoid cops, the other being Carlos' android. * An android who shares Rupert's likeness can be seen in Rose's Farm and whether he is the same model as Rupert is unknown. ** Depending on player's choices, he tries to cross the border by the river or going through the inspection station in Battle for Detroit. However, he gets shot in both situations. References de:Rupert ru:Руперт Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants Category:Antagonists Category:Determinant